The present invention concerns a process for the bioconversion of elemental sulfur into sulfide and a process for preparing a flavoring agent, in particular producing a flavour of the meat type.
Given the central part played by hydrogen sulfide in the generation of flavors of the meat type, there is an interest in finding alternative sources of sulfur generating sulfide. One particularly interesting route consists of microbial fermentation. For example, in Amer. J. Enol. Vitic., 1977, 28(3), 137-144, Schutz et al. describe the presence of hydrogen sulfide responsible for the production of bad odors in vinification residues.